Cassadine family
, McCall, Morgan, Spencer, Quartermaine, Webber, Westbourne |famous = Cassadine Industries, trying to freeze the world |estate = Wyndemere Castle |image1 = File:Fratelli_cassadine.jpg |caption1 = Victor, Mikkos, and Tony, the Cassadine Brothers |image2 = File:Gh_wyndemere_screencapture.png |purchased = 1996 |moved out = |address = Spoon Island Port Charles, New York |residents = Nikolas Cassadine, Spencer Cassadine and Alfred }} The Cassadines are a fictional aristocratic family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Various family members have been sometime residents of Port Charles and of the private Cassadine-owned island in Greece. Background The Cassadines made their first appearance in 1981, when Mikkos Cassadine, the patriarch of the family, along with his brothers Victor and Tony, were involved in various nefarious plans, including the Ice Princess storyline, a plot to freeze the world using a weather machine. When Luke, Laura and Robert Scorpio foiled the plan, both Mikkos and his brother Tony are killed while their other brother Victor is arrested. Following this, Mikkos's widow Helena Cassadine appears in Port Charles just in time to curse Luke and Laura from the sidelines of their wedding as revenge. In 1982, the Cassadines also abducted Laura Spencer and forced her to marry Stavros, after telling Laura that Luke was dead. During her captivity in Greece, Laura gave birth to Stavros's son Prince Nikolas Cassadine. When Laura discovered Luke was alive, she escaped and left Nikolas behind in Greece to be raised by his uncle Stefan Cassadine, Helena's second son. Stefan and Laura had also been lovers and Laura believed Stefan to be her son's father instead of Stavros. In 1983, Starvos was presumed dead at General Hospital after falling down a flight of stairs. Stefan eventually took control of the family and in 1996, he and Nikolas moved to Port Charles with Alexis Davis who was later revealed to be Mikkos' illegitimate daughter (Natasha Cassadine) with Swedish opera singer Kristin Bergman. Since 1996, Helena returns from time to time to terrorize the citizens of Port Charles. Helena has been obsessed with gaining control over Nikolas, who is heir to the Cassadine legacy. In 2001, she brought her dead son, Stavros, back to life, after keeping him in the basement of GH for many years. However shortly after, Stavros was presumed to have been killed for good after Luke pushed him into a bottomless pit. Stefan was murdered by Luke in 2003, at which time with seemingly every vengeful Cassadine out of the way, Nikolas declared the war between the Spencers and the Cassadines over. A few years later, Nikolas became a single father when his fiancée dies after giving birth to his son whom he named Spencer Cassadine. In 2013, Helena is shot and killed on board the Haunted Star by Luke Spencer. Luke and Laura were also shocked to discover Stavros was alive once again and holding Lulu Spencer hostage on Cassadine island. After rescuing their daughter from Stavros, Luke and Laura trap him in his ice chamber, freezing him as revenge. Less than a year, Victor Cassadine returns to Port Charles revealing he has preserved the bodies of Helena and Stavros and successfully resurrects his family. Starvos, however was quickly killed again with Victor later being shot and killed himself. Helena now continues to appear in Port Charles once more with mysterious plans of revenge. Alexis has given birth to three daughters, Samantha McCall, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, and Molly Lansing-Davis. Sam had a stillborn daughter, Lila McCall, with Sonny Corinthos and now has a son with Jason Morgan named Danny. Cassadine Industries Cassadine Industries 'is a large international conglomerate, which was founded by the Cassadine family in the late 1970s as a front to cover for their dirty dealings. But the business took off, being controlled by Mikkos Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Helena Cassadine, and Nikolas Cassadine amongst others. In December 2005, a single Cassandine Industries account was estimated to be worth $15 million at the time. As of May 2009, Cassadine Industries was estimated to be worth over 20 billion dollars. Descendants |-|Ancestors= *'Anya Cassadine A Cassadine princess described as having hair "the color of fire." She was known throughout Russia for her joie de vivre. Her hairpin was given to Kristina Cassadine by Stefan Cassadine before he departed for Milan in 2002. *'Prince Nikolai Cassadine' *'Nikolas Cassadine (I)' A Cassadine ancestor that lived in the 1800s. Prior to going to war he had a bracelet made for his wife that symbolized the love that he pledged to her forever. He was killed in the war, but his wife never remarried and for 60 years she wore his bracelet. The bracelet was smuggled out of St. Petersburg in the 1900s in the lining of a bodice belonging to a Cassadine woman. Legend holds that when a Cassadine gives a woman that bracelet, he gives her his heart. Nikolas Cassadine gave the bracelet to Emily Quartermaine in 2003. *'Prince Stanislaus Cassadine' Stanislaus Cassadine never appeared onscreen. He was mentioned by Helena Cassadine in a conversation with her great-grandson, Spencer. Helena described him as "blood-thirsty, cut-throat rebel," that was the most powerful Cassadine of them all. He was said to have tripled the Cassadine family power base before he met an untimely death. Stanislaus was the grandfather of Mikkos, Victor, Tony and Sophia Cassadine. *'Prince Adrian Cassadine' Adrian Cassadine never appeared onscreen. He is the only known son of Stanislaus Cassadine. Adrian is notable as being the father of Mikkos, Victor, Tony and Sophia Cassadine—the four children he had with his wife Adara. *'Irina Cassadine (I)' Irina Cassadine never appeared onscreen. She was mentioned as being Stefan Cassadine's great aunt and as having worn the traditional Cassadine engagement dress three times and whose first two husbands "disappeared without explanation." |-|First Generation= *'Prince Mikkos Cassadine' Mikkos is the son of Adrian and Adara Cassadine. He arrived in Port Charles in 1981 as the mastermind behind a plot to attain world domination by holding the world to ransom through the use of a weather machine that could create severe snowstorms. His plan was foiled by Luke Spencer and Mikkos dies after a struggle with Luke causes him to fall into his own ice chamber and freeze to death. Mikkos had five children; two sons, Stavros and Stefan with his wife Helena Cassadine, two daughters, Alexis and Kristina with his mistress Kristin Bergman and a son, Valentin, with an unknown woman. *'Anthony "Tony" Cassadine' Tony is the son of Adrian and Adara Cassadine. He arrived in town as a wealthy businessman using the alias Tony Castle, and donated money to General Hospital in an attempt to make inroads with the people of town. Tony coveted the Ice Princess diamond, which was the source of power for his brother Mikkos' weather machine. He had a romantic relationship with Alexandria Quartermaine and the two worked together to recover the stolen diamond. Tony and Alexandria are frozen to death after they unknowingly walk into Mikkos' ice chamber. *'Victor Cassadine' Victor is the third son of Adrian and Adara Cassadine. He came to town in 1981 along with brothers Mikkos and Tony, and was a part of their plan to steal the Ice Princess diamond and use it to power a weather machine that would allow them to control the world. Victor had a brief romantic relationship with actress, Tiffany Hill. After their plot is foiled by Luke Spencer, Victor is sent to prison and never heard from again. Victor's returned in 2014 as the head of the WSB. *'Sophia Cassadine-Davidovitch' Sophia is the only daughter of Adrian and Adara Cassadine. She was never portrayed onscreen, but was mentioned as the sister of Mikkos, Tony and Victor. Mikkos' illegitimate daughter, Alexis is raised with Sophia's married surname as Alexis Davidovitch. *'Petros Cassadine' Petros came to town in 1984 as the cousin of Mikkos, Tony, Sophia, and Victor. He looked identical to Mikkos. While in town he visited General Hospital to monitor how the Cassadine money was being spent. He also interacted with Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely while trying to acquire a spy ship called, The Venture. Petros was enraged when Sean and Robert, both spies with the World Security Bureau, blocked his purchase of the ship and left town vowing vengeance on them both. *'Dimitri Cassadine' Dimitri arrived in Port Charles in 1986 as the cousin of Mikkos Cassadine. He came to town as a poor Cassadine cousin from Brazil and established a business relationship with Sean Donely and the Quartermaine family. He worked together with Sean to bring down the Quartermaines and steal their family fortune. He betrayed Sean, who in turn tried to warn the Quartermaines of Dimitri's plans, but it was too late. Dimitri successfully acquired the entire Quartermaine fortune and fled to Brazil. He was never heard from again. |-|Children= *'Prince Stavros Nikolai Mikkosovich Cassadine' Stavros is the first-born son of Mikkos and Helena. He arrives in town in 1983 harboring an obsession with Laura Spencer. He kidnaps Laura and tells her that her husband Luke is dead. While in captivity, Laura gives birth to their son, Nikolas. Helena reveals the truth that Luke is alive and Laura leaves. Stavros dies while trying to reclaim her. Stavros is presumed dead again in 2003. He returns in 2013 and kidnaps Laura's daughter, Lulu. Lulu is rescued and Laura presumably to kills Stavros by locking him in an ice chamber. In 2014, Victor Cassadine reveals to Robin Scorpio-Drake that both Stavros and his mother Helena are alive, having been cryogenically frozen. *'Prince Stefan Darius Mikkosovich Cassadine' Stefan is the second and youngest son of Mikkos and Helena. During his youth, Helena always had a preference for Stavros. Stefan cared for his illegitimate half-sister Alexis, who was an outcast in the household and later raised his brother Stavros' son Nikolas as his own. He arrived in Port Charles in 1996 and worked as the CEO of General Hospital. Stefan dies in 2003 after he is stabbed by Luke Spencer and falls off a cliff. *'Alexis Davis' Alexis, born Princess Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine, is the oldest daughter of Mikkos and his mistress, Kristin Bergman. As a child, Alexis witnesses Helena kill her mother. She is raised in Mikkos' house as a poor relative and is tormented by Stavros, while Stefan serves as her protector. She arrived in town in 1996 with Stefan who brings her to aid in the legal side of his vendetta against Luke Spencer. Luke helps Alexis discover her true identity as Mikkos' daughter. She received her royal title in 2000, which she later gives up. Alexis has three daughters; Sam McCall, with Julian Jerome, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, with Sonny Corinthos and Molly Lansing, with Ric Lansing. *'Princess Kristina Cassadine' Kristina is the second and youngest daughter of Mikkos and his mistress, Kristin Bergman. Her mother is murdered by Helena when she is only a baby and her father sends her away to a foster family to protect her. She comes to town in 2001 after hiring a private investigator to find her sister. Kristina reunites with Alexis as an adult. Kristina dies in 2002 after being caught in a warehouse explosion meant for mobster Sonny Corinthos. Alexis names her second-born daughter after her sister. *'Valentin Cassadine' Valentin was never portrayed onscreen. He was mentioned in 2009 as the previously unknown illegitimate son of Mikkos and an unnamed woman. According to Helena, Valentin is "more treacherous than any other Cassadine." He was disowned by Mikkos years prior and hadn't been heard from since, until Helena sought him out in an attempt to control him. He poisoned Helena and wanted to seek revenge on Helena, Luke, the Cassadines and the Spencers. *'Irina Cassadine' Irina was the previously unknown daughter of Helena Cassadine and an unnamed man. She came to town in 2011 under the alias Cassandra, with Dr. Ewen Keenan as his patient, and lived at the Cassadine family estate, Wyndemere Castle, where he treated her for supposed memory loss. On orders from her mother, Irina develops a romantic relationship with Luke's son, Ethan Lovett, but ends up truly falling in love with him. Irina dies in 2012 after she is shot and killed on Helena's orders for choosing Ethan over completing the initial plan. |-|Grandchildren= *'Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine' Nikolas is the only son of Stavros Cassadine and Laura Spencer, born in 1983. He is raised by his uncle Stefan after his mother leaves and his father is presumed dead. Laura tried to secretly reclaim Nikolas in 1984, but Helena presumably murdered her mother, Lesley Webber, so Laura kept the secret of his existence to protect her loved ones. Nikolas comes to town in 1996 to save the life of his half-sister, Lulu who needs a bone marrow transplant. Nikolas is the current owner of the family business, Cassadine Industries and has one son, Spencer Cassadine. *'Samantha "Sam" Morgan' Sam is Alexis' daughter with Julian Jerome, born when Alexis was only sixteen years old. Sam was given up for adoption and raised by a con artist adoptive father, Cody McCall. Sam came to town with Cody in 2003 to find the five lucky cards of the "Dead Man's Hand." She discovered that Alexis is her biological mother in 2006 and had a strained relationship with her that mended overtime. Sam has given birth to two children; a stillborn daughter, Lila McCall, with Sonny Corinthos, and a son, Danny Morgan, with her husband Jason Morgan. *'Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis' Kristina is Alexis' daughter with Sonny Corinthos, born in 2002. As a baby, she is believed to be the child of Ned Ashton. The truth of her paternity is revealed after she is diagnosed with aplastic anemia and is in need of stem cells to save her life. Kristina was raised predominantly by her mother and had little contact with her father. In 2009 the character is rapidly aged to a teenager and had tumultuous relationships with both her parents. She leaves town in 2013 to attend Wesleyan University. *'Molly Lansing-Davis' Alexis' daughter with Ric Lansing, Molly is born in 2005. The character was rapidly aged in 2009. Molly is characterized as precocious and smart and has shown much interest in the Cassadine side of her heritage. After a bus accident Molly suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder. She is being raised solely by her mother, due to her father's move to California. Molly is a high school student and has written a book, Maine Squeeze, and co-authored its' prequel, Love in Maine, with Connie Falconeri. |-|Great-grandchildren= *'Prince Spencer Stefan Niklosovich Cassadine' Spencer is Nikolas's only child with Courtney Matthews, born in 2006. He was originally thought to be the son of Jasper Jacks, due to Jax switching the paternity test. Courtney dies shortly after giving birth to Spencer and when Robin Scorpio reveals the truth of his paternity, he goes to live with Nikolas. Nikolas struggles with being a good father to Spencer. Spencer leaves town with his father in 2011 and when they return in 2013, Nikolas is shown to have a good grip on fatherhood. *'Lila McCall' Sam's daughter with Sonny Corinthos, who was stillborn in 2004. Jason Morgan helps Sam through her pregnancy and acts as the child's father in order to keep the marriage of Sonny and his then-wife Carly Corinthos together. Sam intends to name the baby after Jason's late grandmother, Lila Quartermaine, but the baby's legal name at the time of her death is "Baby Girl McCall." *'Daniel Edward "Danny" Morgan' Danny is the son of Sam and Jason Morgan, born in 2012. He is originally believed to be the son of Jason's alleged twin brother, Franco due to Heather Webber switching the paternity test. Danny is switched at birth with Victor Lord III and presumed dead shortly after being born. He is later returned to his parents. Jason is killed shortly before a paternity test proves he is Danny's biological father. Danny is diagnosed with leukemia in 2013 and recovers after he receives a bone marrow transplant from his grandfather, Julian Jerome. Cassadine family tree Descendants 1. Stanislaus Cassadine (deceased) Unknown female 2. Adrian Cassadine (deceased) Adara Cassadine (deceased) 3. Mikkos Cassadine (c1920-1981) Helena Cassadine (1933-present) 4. Stavros Cassadine (1960-2014) Laura Webber (1961-present) 5. Nikolas Cassadine (c1977-present) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 6. Spencer Cassadine (2006-present) 4. Stefan Cassadine (1963-2003) Unknown female 4. Valentin Cassadine Kristin Bergman (died c1978) 4. Alexis Davis (1963-present) Julian Jerome (1959-present) 5. Sam McCall (1980-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 6. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Jason Morgan (1974-present) 6. Danny Morgan (2012-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Kristina Corinthos-Davis (1990-present) Ric Lansing (1974-present) 5. Molly Lansing-Davis (1997-present) 4. Kristina Cassadine (1977-2001) 3. Victor Cassadine (1930-present) 3. Tony Cassadine (c1934-1981) 3. Sophia Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Petros Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Dimitri Cassadine 2. Irina Cassadine (deceased) Tree See also *Lord family - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. * - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. *McCall family - The family Sam McCall was adopted into. Gallery Helena-ElizabethTaylor-1981.png|Helena Cassadine hs.jpg|Helena and son Stefan geary778.jpg|Siblings Stefan and Alexis nikolas&stefan7.jpg|Stefan and nephew Nikolas 9cfe3c3f1c4d0338312682938129b81a.jpg|Stefan, Nikolas, Alexis, Helena HelenaStarvos.jpg|Helena and son Stavros Cassadines00.png|Brothers Stavros and Stefan KristinaAlexis.png|Sisters Kristina and Alexis Alexis_nik_spence.jpg|Alexis, Nikolas, Spencer Alexis-and-Sam-2006-general-hospital-12833409-624-351.jpg|Alexis and daughter Sam Helena Cassadine.jpg|Helena Cassadine SamHelena1.jpg|Helena and Sam Helena_nik.jpg|Nikolas and grandmother Helena Nik spence.jpg|Nikolas and son Spencer Nik_helena_spence.jpg|Nikolas, Helena and Spencer molly-alexis.jpg|Alexis and daughter Molly Alexis_kristina.jpg|Alexis and daughter Kristina Alexisgirls.jpg|Alexis and daughters Kristina, Molly and Sam Cassadines2010.jpg|Nikolas with son Spencer and cousin Kristina Nik_Spencer.jpg|Nikolas and son Spencer sam-molly.jpg|Sisters Molly and Sam Helenairina.png|Helena and daughter Irina Sam jason.jpg|Sam weds Jason Morgan Dannymommysam.png|Sam and son Danny KristinaTrey.jpg|Kristina weds Trey Mitchell CassadinesDavis2012.png|Alexis, Sam, Danny, Molly and Kristina Davis Girls.png|Sam, Alexis and Molly StarvosNikolas.png|Stavros and son Nikolas NikolasVictor.png|Nikolas and great-uncle Victor VictorSpencer.png|Victor and great-great-nephew Spencer Samspencepatemma.png|Cousins Sam and Spencer Victorstavros.png|Victor and nephew Stavros References * Category:Families *Cassadine family *Cassadine family